For Thou the Sun Shines
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: She had been in the darkness all her life, battered and oppressed, until he brought her out ans showed her the other side, wher the sun baths all in its golden light... MarioVivian


A/N: W00t! Another one shot! This was inspired for my love for the totally neglected pairing of Mario/Vivian. Come on, people, give it its love! Bah, whatever. Anyways, please enjoy.

----------------------------------------

**For Thou the Sun Shines**

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

The truly lovely Shadow Siren sat huddled on the edge of the coarse brick wall in southern Rogueport, beige from constant assault of the day-light reflecting off the bay's waters. She rubbed her arms with gloved hands, slightly trembling in the early morning air.

She shouldn't be out here. She shouldn't have snuck out of the inn, where the rest of her new companions were staying, and when they find her, she'll get such a punishment...

But that thing on the horizon kept her eyes fixed in place. Those ruby orbs, staring through her strawberry pink curls and under the brim of her large stripped hat, watched a huge ball rise from the waters, glowing saffron, like a giant lemon. She watched it curiously, unfamiliar with the great yellow ball as it slowly transformed the twilight skies, mixing in pink, orange, and lavender. What did the others call it? The soon... su... sun? Whatever it was, she would have to ask Goombella about it. She seemed smart enough to know.

Regardless, the golden ball continued to mesmerize her, giving off a warmth that chased away the cold... and the darkness.

Round, bright, warm... Instantly, her thoughts were shifted to that of her new friend.

"Mario..."

_She sat in the straw-like bushes of Twilight Town, sobbing in misery. The Superbombomb was lost, and after Beldam had whacked her a few times with a nearby fallen tree branch, she sent her worthless sister off to find it or never return again. She cradled her injuries with shaky hands, having given up on the hunt a long time ago._

_Was any of this worth it anymore? Was defeating this Mario and getting his map and the Crystal Stars and opening the Thousand Year Door truly worth it when all of her honest efforts ended with on severe punishment after another? Would she be truly happy once the task was complete? Something deep within her doubted it highly. _

_No. None of it was worth it. Maybe she didn't need to go home after all. Maybe life would be better if she were to roam alone forever, lost in..._

_"Hey, are you alright?"_

_She gasped at the sound of a crisp, slightly accented voice right behind her, then yelped as a purple, shadowy hand gently took hold of her shoulder. It quickly withdrew in response to her reaction, and she turned to meet an odd figure standing before her. He was around her height, a little round, but... he had no features, only an apparition of violet... much like her._

_"...I...I..."_

_"I found this." He reached into his pocket and produced a tiny grenade. "Is it yours?"_

_"Oh! The Superbombomb! Thank you, oh, thank you!" She leaped up and took it from his hand, only to cringe as her movement aggravated her forgotten wounds. The bomb slipped between her fingers and landed with a crash on the dusty ground as her hands clutched her bruised side._

_"Whoa!" The shadow caught her before she could collapse, getting to his knees slowly. "Are you okay?"_

_"Ah... it... hurts..."_

_"Lemme see..." He placed his hand on her hurt side, and it was shockingly cold. It struck her fleetingly as odd, such a kind soul with an icy touch, but perhaps that was simply a quality of his physical being. _

_He brought the hand back bloody and gasped. "Oh, no... look what she did to you..."_

_She blinked. "...H-huh?"_

_"...Oh, nothing." He dug into his pocket again, this time bringing out a blue Super Mushroom, offering it to her. "Here, munch on this. It should do the trick."_

_"O...okay..." She reached out to grab it when she remembered the Superbombomb she had carelessly dropped. "Oh no!" She went for that instead, tears welling up in her eyes as she found a large crack on its side. "Oh... I-I broke it... I'm such a klutz...!" _

_"H-hey, don't sweat it..."_

_She was too distressed to notice him at the moment, futilly trying to fix the small bomb with wracked sobs. "Oh no oh no oh no... Beldam will punish me so much..."_

_"Vivian!" The shadow grabbed her wrist, halting her feverish movements abruptly. Her distraught eyes glanced up at his blank face, and though she could not see his expression, she was sure it would be reflecting... genuine concern. "Calm down. It's gonna be okay." He presented the mushroom again. "You should worry more about your health. Please, take it."_

_With an unsteady hand, she took it and brought it to her face, taking a small bite. The shadow settled on the ground before her, crossing his legs comfortably as if he was intending to wait for her to finish. The more she ate, the less pain ebbed through her ghostly body, and she sighed softly, finally at ease. _

_The shadow seemed to smile. "Feeling better?"_

_"Yes... How do you know my name...?"_

_"...uh..." He sought an answer, coughing. "Um... I've, uh, heard of the Shadow Sirens before... The other name you mentioned kinda tipped me off..."_

_"...I see..." She wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, but he was so nice to her, so she decided it didn't matter. Curious, she asked, "So, um... What's **your** name?"_

_"Oh, well, my name's..." He paused suddenly, as if the word was pulled out of his mouth. He tried again. "It's..." Another failed attempt. Discouraged and almost ashamed, he admitted, "Ah... I...I can't really say... I just don't... have it with me..."_

_She cocked her head, confused. "You don't have... you?"_

_"...ah... Well, it's a long story..." _

_But she listened. and what he explained to her tugged at her heartstrings. _

_"Oh dear... This creature... stole your identity...?"_

_He nodded quietly._

_"Oh... That's... that's awful..." She was then hit with heavy guilt. "...And you were only worried about someone like me..."_

_He chuckled softly. "Well, the way I see it, self-pity won't get me anywhere closer to finding the imposter's name... Though I'd prefer some help, since he took my whole team..."_

_She jumped up immediately. "Oh, please, let me help you!"_

_He glanced at her uncertainly. "Are... you sure?"_

_"Yes, please!" She took his cold hands into hers. "I feel so bad... And I wanted to repay you... No one's ever been so... nice to me before, and I.. I..."_

_She had no need to continue as he nodded, understanding. "Alright. Thank you."_

_"No, no... thank **you**."_

And so she put her trust in this complete stranger who had given her the kindness no one else would, following him back and forth between Twilight Town and the Creepy Steeple. At last, they had cornered the identity thief, Doopliss, at the top of the tower, where she learned her new friend's name.

_She trembled in response to hearing her partner's name, revealed mockingly by Doopliss himself, shrouded in that familiar guise of the plumber in red. she glanced down at the real one, who averted his gaze away._

_"Is... is it true? You're... Mario?"_

_He cringed and nodded. _

_She was hit with a thousand emotions as she realized she had been working alongside the enemy all this time. She felt confused, hurt, even... betrayed._

_"Ooh, tough break, Slick," Doopliss jeered, his imitation of Mario's face twisted in an ugly smirk. "Looks like you lost the only help your sorry butt could find." He tipped his brimmed hat to her. "No offense to you, lady."_

_She began to feel sick to her stomach. _

_"Doopliss!" The real Mario bellowed, his fists clenched and knees bent in a furious battle position. "I'm taking you down, here and now!" _

_"Pfft, I'd like to see you try," Doopliss scoffed, taking an identical pose. "A nobody like you doesn't stand a chance against Super Mario!"_

_"Yeah!" As Mario's old partners emerged behind Doopliss, a baby green Yoshi leaped and chirped in excitement. "Gonzales'll wipe the floor with you!" _

_Mario looked slightly intimidated by the odds laid out against him, but regardless, he entered the battle. _

_Vivian witnessed the struggle from a dark corner, becoming increasingly worried as Mario was continuously knocked around, with Doopliss throwing out cruel taunt after cruel taunt._

_"Come on, **Nobody**. That's the best you've got?"_

_Betrayed... no, what was the point of feeling betrayed? It wasn't like he was **able** to tell her who he was, and he was so kind to her, his enemy... Why was she fighting him in the first place...?_

_"Hehe... After we're done here, you'll be erased off the face of the earth! I **guarantee** it!" _

_She watched in horror as Mario slid across the tiled floor, hitting the wall with a grunt. Doopliss stood above him with a wicked smirk, his hammer lifted on his shoulder smugly. _

_"End of the line, Slick. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your body, promise."_

_"**NO!**" For the first time, Vivian took the initiative and threw herself on Doopliss, knocking him to the floor. Without restraint, she threw her fiery fist into his face repeatedly, filled with true wrath. _

_"You are NOT Mario!" she hollered, slamming her burning knuckles into his cheekbone. "He's not mean and nasty and cruel like YOU!" _

_She knocked him to the far wall, landing with a sick thud. All attention swerved her way as she breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down. She looked down at Mario, who appeared to be in shock._

_"V-Vivian... you..."_

_"...o...oh..." A sinking feeling rose in her insides as she sensed she did something wrong. "I... I'm so sorry..."_

_"...It's alright."_

_Knowing what he had to do, no one stopped him from getting to his feet and raising his large hammer above Doopliss, delivering the final blow. The battle was decided._

_His original team gaped as who they thought was Mario laid in a battered heap, defeated. Then came a puff of smoke, and a being cloaked in a white sheet replaced him, ripped and bruised._

_"Augh! That was SO unfair!" the revealed Doopliss ranted, dropping the Ruby Crystal Star and leaping out a nearby window. _

_A sort of tingling, magical sound filled the air, and everyone glanced at Mario. He lifted his hand, where white speckles peppered his fingers, obscuring the shadowy purple form under their cover. A cyclone of these same flakes of red, white, blue, brown, yellow, beige, and black enveloped his frame, making his characteristics distinguishable. The color flooded upwards and around his head, coating his hat with crimson and white, when at last his facial features were exposed. His eyes were shut until the rainbow whirlwind was done, and they opened to unveil bright eyes of crystal blue, the malicious glint in them gone without a trace. The face Doopliss had worn with such scorn had now become serene again, and as he glanced her way, she instantly saw the kindness and warmth that seemed to always be there with a small smile under his cheerful mustache. Why she didn't see this before, she didn't know._

_He sighed contently, giving his shocked group a forgiving grin. "...It's good to be back."_

And the next thing she knew, she was here. After some debate between his partners, Mario gave her an urgent invitation to permanently stick with his group. He told her he liked her fighting prowess and her abilities would be most useful on their quest, but she was sure there was another reason. Nevertheless, she eagerly accepted, and was in time welcomed with open arms.

Leaving Twilight Town, they emerged in Rogueport in the nighttime, and they unanimously decided to stay at the local inn for a well-deserved rest. She managed to squeeze in the few hours of sleep she needed, and then this glowing... thing in the sky attracted her like a moth to this exact spot where she had spent her time recollecting.

Before this, she never had any chances to reminisce like this, always on the move to please those around her and avoided punishment. Never before had she this much freedom without consequences. Never had she that sense of victory she had when she struck down the spiteful Doopliss. And never had she had that funny feeling, like butterflies fluttering about in her gut, that she got whenever she caught a glimpse of Mario.

Could that mean anything...?

"Vivian! There you are!" She yelped at the voice behind her, swerving around to face Mario himself, that delighted smile gracing his face again. His boots clopped across the uneven stone ground, slowly approaching her. "I was wondering where you wandered off." He sat down beside her, his short yet powerful legs dangling over the edge.

"Oh...!" Vivian blushed furiously and turned away, that odd feeling bubbling inside her again as she stared at the bay below the ledge shyly, ashamed. "I...I'm so sorry...P-please don't... punish me..."

Mario chortled breathingly, sounding amused and appalled at the same time. "Vivian, I'm not gonna punish you!" Then, to her shock, he brought his arm around and rested his hand on her waist. "I was just worried, that's all."

Vivian sighed softly as his touch had become nice and warm, like it should've been, and she leaned a bit closer to her, enveloped in an embrace of tranquility and security. Mario chuckled gently, holding his closer with tender fingers, pleased by her fading anxiety.

"...Still, I worried you... I'm sorry, really."

"No worries. You're alright, and that's all that matters."

"I was just... I woke up early and saw... that." She pointed a gloved finger at the yellow ball, and Mario's gaze followed.

"What, the sun?"

"Is that what it's called? I've... never seen it before... Such a... big ball of light..." she whispered, entranced. Mario smiled, knowing how much time she had spent in the darkness.

"Yep. It's a great ball of fire millions of miles away, but it's still bright enough to light us up during the day. When it's nighttime here, it's lighting up the other side of the world, and then it comes back. It's a constant cycle."

"...Constant cycle... light and dark..."

"Vivian?"

"...oh, I'm sorry, it's nothing." She cleared her throat, embarrassed, then stared back at the sun. When it became too bright, she looked away at Mario, surprised to find him looking _right_ back at her with those placid azure eyes, and she found herself unable to turn away until he did so instead.

"...I know what you've been through, Vivian."

Vivian glanced at him puzzledly, and she would've asked him how he knew, but one look at his slightly regretful countenance convinced her well enough.

"At Boggly Woods, before our fight..." he continued quietly, gazing at the water. "I...I saw you sister..." He searched for the least painful word possible. "...hurt you... for some reason, I don't remember... I felt horrible, having to battle you as well after that..." His brows knotted in concern.

"...oh, but... I attacked you as well as they did, so..."

"No, Viv- ahhh..." he sighed in withdrawn frustration. Dealing with conforming enemies had never been easy for him. Strangely enough, she wasn't appearing to grow in the least bit upset, and he was glad for that. Seeing her glance back, waiting, he swallowed the lump in his throat and resumed his thoughts. "That's really not the point. I just felt that someone like you didn't deserve that kind of treatment."

Vivian shook her head in disagreement, a gesture burned into her being in response to such a statement. "N-no, I make mistakes, it's only my..."

"_No one_ deserves what I saw in the woods," Mario contradicted sternly. "And the whole time at Twilight Town, you didn't make _one_ mistake. In fact, if it wasn't for you..." He lifted his gloved hand and clenched it. "...well, I wouldn't be _me_ right now."

Vivian gazed at him in shock. "Do you... truly mean that...?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have known what to do without you."

Right then and there, the cold darkness in her heart evaporated into memory. Never had anyone directed such a feeling at _her_. She stared at the hero, suddenly completely spellbound by this being who had given her sensations she had yet to truly feel. He had given her kindness, warmth, friendliness, and most importantly...

He gave her worth.

"...M-Mario... sniff, oh..." She began to cry, her crystalline tears for the first time in joy. Mario laughed lightly, wiping them away with his thumb.

"Shh, it's alright..." he soothed gently, caressing her cotton candy hair. "In my group, no one's forced to do anything they aren't capable of. I'm not asking for much, just your aid and support."

"... to always be at your side," she elaborated softly.

Mario beamed brightly, so bright it almost snuffed out the sun. "Exactly. You especially."

"...oh... Mario..."

"I want you to stay right by my side, always," he whispered, encircling both his arms around her. "So that I can... protect you."

"M...Mario..."

"I'll make sure nothing ever hurts you again." He squeezed her tightly and shut his eyes. "I promise."

"...oh...oh...!... Mario...!" Vivian turned and threw her arms around him, returning the hug as she felt him rest his head on her shoulder comfortingly. The sun reached the end of its rise as full day broke out in gold and light blue, bathing the earth in its light.

_Her_ newfound light.

----------------------------------------

**The End **

----------------------------------------

A.N: Haha, sounds like a Fire Emblem support conversion, doesn't it? Ah well, I guess that had something to do with my inspiration. Mario/Vivian forever! Please review.


End file.
